Le secret de Kyûbi
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Et si l'histoire se serait passé ainsi.... YAOI Sasunaru...


**Titre: **Le secret de Kyûbi...

**Genre**: Le truc qui tue... ça dépendra de mon humeur et romance...à ma façon...

**Pairing**: YAOI comme d'hab... Couple Yondaime?? Et Sasunaru et un soupçon de Nejinaru...

**Rating**: K+ ... À voir en cours de route...

**Spoil**: Je ne crois pas... vu que je ne vais pas suivre l'histoire...

**Disclamer:** J'ai le droit de les tuer, de les torturer, de les faire souffrir... Mais à mon désespoir, ils ne sont pas à moi...

**Caractères des personnages:** Modifiés... Mais complètement modifiés... OCC... Je vais quand même essayer de ne pas trop m'éloigner...

**Alerte de Sanzo**….. Ceci n'est pas un Mary-sue… Non non…. Vous comprendrez à la fin….

**Prologue...**

Konoha, une femme venait de mettre un enfant au monde. Les cris du nouveau-né résonnèrent alors dans toute la maison. Un père observa son fils avec fierté.

Au loin, une autre personne entendit les cris de cet enfant et tout en se rapprochant du village de la feuille prit l'apparence d'un être humain.

Pendant près de treize ans, l'individu regarda le jeune garçon grandir.

Il voyait son évolution, le petit blond avait prouvé qu'il était doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Rassuré de le voir capable de se défendre seul, l'observateur décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans son repère tout en continuant à l'observer.

Il savait depuis longtemps que ce jeune garçon serait la personne qui lui apporterait une part de bonheur mais qu'elle allait être celle qui causerait aussi sa perte...

Le jour même la boule de cristal de l'Hokage se brisa, il y vit un mauvais présage pour Konoha et la future génération.

Le jeune garçon était devenu l'élève de maître Jiraya depuis plus d'un an. Le maître et l'élève étaient partis en voyage depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Jiraya décida ce jour-là de s'arrêter près d'une rivière. Le paysage était magnifique et le jeune ninja était subjugué par la beauté de l'endroit.

Le sennin lui donna quelques exercices à faire pendant qu'il irait au village le plus proche pour acheter des vivres de manière à pouvoir tranquillement continuer leur voyage.

Le garçon exécuta ses exercices de façon très appliquée. Il passa ainsi plusieurs heures à s'entraîner, puis s'écroula d'épuisement.

Allongé sur l'herbe, le blond écoutait paisiblement l'eau de la rivière s'écoulait, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer doucement par le son.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'enfant se leva, se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Il se laissa glisser lentement dans l'eau appréciant son contact sur sa peau hâlé.

Quand il se décida enfin à sortir de la rivière, il vit avec surprise une jeune fille appuyée contre un arbre. Elle semblait l'observer avec beaucoup d'attention.

La jeune fille avait une chevelure rougeoyante. Ses yeux avait eux aussi une couleur assez inhabituelle pour un humain, ils étaient rouges et parsemés de pépites d'or fendus en leur milieu par un noir intense. Son corps était fin et elle avait aussi le maintien d'une déesse. C'est ce que pensa immédiatement le jeune garçon. Sans se soucier de sa nudité, le blond s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu va sûrement te moquer de moi, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître. »

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement du garçon et posa sa main sur sa joue...

« Nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps... Mais nous ne pouvons pas encore être ensemble, il faut d'abord que tu réalises ton rêve. Ton rêve de devenir le futur Yondaime…»

Elle avança alors son visage vers celui du jeune homme et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celle du garçon. Le blond avait fermé instinctivement ses yeux pour apprécier le doux effleurement sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus la jeune fille avait disparu.

Il porta maladroitement ses doigts qui tremblaient sur ses lèvres se demandant s'il ne venait pas de rêver cette scène.

Un peu plus loin la jeune fille continua d'observer pendant un moment le ninja et laissa lentement sa forme humaine se résorber pour reprendre celle d'un renard de couleur feu... Détenteur de neuf queues.

« Le destin va prendre un chemin cruel pour nous deux... Cela fait des siècles que j'attend ta venue... Tu vas tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite... »

**A suivre...**

**Sasu:** Sanzo... Nejinaru??? Explication!!

**Sanzo:** Peu pas... Sinon plus de suspense... Bouhahaha...

**Naru:** Tu ne peux pas inverser... Narusasu et Naruneji...

**Sanzo:** Humm... Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas...

**Sasu**: Naru... ça ne te choque pas qu'elle te mette avec Neji... Ce mec est aussi froid que la pierre, il n'a aucune réaction... Il est imbu de sa personne...

**Sanzo**: Sasu, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ton autoportrait... Tout le monde te connaît maintenant...

**Yondaime**: Sanzo... Pourquoi je suis ta cible ce coup-ci ?!

**Sanzo**: Alors là... J'ai une super explication et je te là dirais dès que j'aurais retrouvé ce que c'était...

**Arkel (correctrice, regarde le titre) **: Le secret de Kyûbi ? C'est le cousin de Rox de Rox et Rouky ? Mouahaha !

**Kyûbi :** Je vais dévorer cette misérable humaine qui a osé se moquer de moi !


End file.
